


Annie and Maddie

by OnYourMark



Category: Little Orphan Annie, Madeline - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Film Noir, casablanca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnYourMark/pseuds/OnYourMark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline met Annie Warbucks during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie and Maddie

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece for [a meme](http://community.livejournal.com/fail_fandomanon/6498.html?view=28542306#t28542306), prompt: Little Orphan Annie/Madeline de Paris, aged up, obviously. Feel free to go with any era, so long as it has a generally old-fashioned feel.
> 
> I threw in some Casablanca, for grins.

They met during the war.

Madeline, of course, fared well in Morocco; sheltered but courageous and a native speaker of French, she had been stranded on holiday when the Nazis marched on Paris and anywhere was better than Paris, nowadays. She made a little money cooking, a little money singing in nightclubs, a little money selling trinkets men bought her when they thought they had a chance with her.

When she discovered Annie, the latter was trying to wrangle safe passage back to America out of one of the nightclub owners, a man who was known to be sympathetic to stranded expats. Her name was Annie Warbucks; her father was rich, she said, her father would pay any amount to get her back. (Her father was a war profiteer, but never mind; someone had to make the planes, the tanks, the guns.)

"I'll look after her," Madeline announced, and pulled Annie over to the bar. "Are you trying to get your throat cut?" she asked in English.

Annie tossed her a careless, fearless grin. "For what?" she retorted, in indecent French, before dropping to English. "If I had the money on me ya think I'd still be here?"

"You think you can get to America on credit?" Madeline asked. "I grew up in a convent school and even I know that's not going to fly."

Annie laughed. "So what should I do, then?"

Madeline shrugged. "What we all do -- survive. Where are you staying?"

"The street," Annie said. Madeline made a grimace of distaste. "I'm used ta it."

"Can you sing?"

"Yes -- n'dance a little. I hain't in years, but I learned as a girl."

Madeline, who had a vivid imagination, could picture the two of them together. Two redheads in Casablanca would make quite the sister act, or even burlesque -- yes, burlesque. She liked the look of Annie, and it looked like Annie liked the look of her.

"I'm Madeline," she said, offering her hand. "If you can sing, I have a place for you to sleep tonight."

"Maddie," Annie said, shaking with typical American vigour, just on the right side of crass. "I'm Annie. Nice to meetcha."

Madeline threw an arm over Annie's shoulders, kissing her cheek in greeting. "Annie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
